Forbidden Fruits
by Amelia Lauren
Summary: They were born into a family feud, forbidden from seeing each other... but they fell in love. How will this modern day Romeo and Juliet ever survive? Will they ever be able to show their love? Will they be able to escape from the high school battle-zone? Is their love strong enough to fight the world off? AU Mondler High School/College story, please read & review. Thank you! x
1. Rendezvous at midnight

**Forbidden Fruits**

_So should I be starting a new story when I have a million-and-one going right now? No. Will I do it anyway? Yes. Why? Because I am insane... and this idea like, hit me earlier. I was just sat here and BOOM, a whole fic just leapt into my sad, little brain._

_Okay, so this story is another (yes, I know, __another__) High School/College story, but unlike 'First Kiss' (which I will update in the not-so-distant future) in this story, their love is forbidden. But, you probably guess that already by the title and the summery. Ah, well... It will have the occasional 'mushy' scene in this, okay, more than 'occasional'- just not as much as 'First Kiss' does... Anyway, this is set whilst Monica and Chandler are both in High School. Chandler is 18 and about to start his final year and Monica is the year below him and is 17 years old. Monica knows Rachel (cos they're besties!) and Ross, for obvious reasons. Chandler knows Ross, but isn't best friends with him... Phoebe and Joey fans, rest assured, I know exactly what roles they're going to play, they just won't be in it yet (sorry) but don't you worry, they'll crop up soon and become a big part of this plot. Which, by the way, I'm pretty excited about. Even if you lot aren't, cos, I know this has been done a few times so the plot-line isn't as original as you'd hope... So yeah, they're forbidden, like Romeo and Juliet, but they won't die in the end (or will they... hahaha-I wouldn't do that to you)._

_Goodness grief, what a long author's note this is turning out to be! So I'll cut to the chase and say nope, I do not own friends and reviews are like the sun to my sky (cheesy, I know) HAHA, seriously, though, review._

**Chapter One...**

The whole of the house was silent, that eerie and spooky kind of silent that most people try and avoid. Chandler peered into the darkness of the living room, not bothering to turn the lights on in risk of waking up his mother, who was asleep upstairs in the room directly above him. As quietly as possible, he crept across the living room and fumbled around on the floor to find his shoes that he'd lazily thrown onto the floor earlier that day. Silently, he pulled them from the floor and slipped them onto his feet, tightening the laces with bated breath. If he got caught trying to leave...

He shook his head, trying to remain positive. He slowly reached for his keys on the oak coffee table and pocketed them quickly, cringing at the jingle of metal keys and plastic key rings. He sighed in minor relief, though he knew that hardest part was yet to come. Sneaking out of a house was easy, but sneaking into a house was much more difficult.

He rose to his feet again, double checking he had everything before creeping across the living room towards the hallway, very slowly. He glanced up at the dark staircase, pushing his nervous feelings aside and continued tip-toeing across the hall, edging closer towards the front door. His palms were literally sweating by the time that he finally reached it. He took a big breath for courage and with a heart beating dangerously fast in his chest, he pushed open his front door, biting his lip as the door creaked slightly.

He slipped out of the barely open door, trying to make no noise and stepped out into the darkness of the early September evening. He shivered in the slight chill and zipped his jacket up tighter before turning back to his door and inching closed, he waited a few seconds after it clicked closed before breathing a sigh of relief. He'd done it.

Smiling at the small victory, he jogged quietly towards his unlocked bicycle, figuring that the car would be too risky, his mother may wake to the sound of the engine roaring, the brightness of his lights of may happen to look out her window and notice the car missing, it was much less risk to cycle instead. He looked at his watch, twenty minutes left. He hopped onto it and began peddling through the empty and dark streets, his smile growing wider at the thought of what he'd just done.

Chandler wasn't your classic 'bad boy' type of person, he played the clarinet in school, enjoyed jazz music and old films and played tennis on a Wednesday, not the usual extra curricular activities one might expect from the teenage-sneaking-out-of-the-house-in-the-dead-of-night kind of boy. Plus, he was about as 'tough' as butter when it came to fighting, most of the time. He could pack a mean punch if needs be, and there was only a few people he'd ever wanted to punch anyway.

He turned left and slowed his bike down when he saw his destination, leaning the bike against the chain link fences, he walked through the gate of small children's park.

It was a nice evening, an early autumn wind was blowing gently through Long Island but the sky was clear, it was one of those rarer evenings where you could see the silverfish moon glowing proudly in the sky and stars like diamonds could be seen, twinkling like priceless jewels, he smiled slightly.

Walking over a small wooden bench, he sat down, staring up at the picturesque sky. It was like a film set sky, one that would be used in a romantic part in a movie when the handsome man proposes to the beautiful girl, when her heart would melt and tears would be in their eyes, it would be the time when romantic lines were said and nothing in the world would be wrong. No matter what dilemma had happened in the film, at this point in time it would be perfect and drama-free. He wished that his life could be simple and free of drama. Because at the moment, his life was about as dramatic as they come.

He checked his watch. 2.03. He knew he couldn't stay long this evening, he tapped his foot in a mixture of excitement, nerves and worry.

Only seconds later, though, was his uneasy feelings put at bay.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a gentle voice said from behind him.

"Monica," Chandler said with a smile and turned to face her, standing from the bench he ran around it and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, sensing something wrong in her.

"It's just- we have school tomorrow," she sighed.

"I know," he sighed knowingly, rubbing her arm supportively.

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course we will," Chandler said, nuzzling her affectionately.

"If they find out about us-"

"They won't," Chandler cut her off.

"But if they find about they'll kill us," Monica said shakily, Chandler held her tighter in his arms.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Chandler said, smiling softly.

"Have you met my parents?" she whispered, only half joking. He winced slightly.

"Have they hurt you again?" he asked, anger bubbling inside him at the thought, her parents, Jack and Judy were two of those people that he'd consider punching, he hated them.

"No," Monica said "my Aunt Linda is staying for a month, they won't do anything whilst we have company."

"If it happens again, come to mine, right away. I shouldn't have let you go back the last time, come to my house, day or night," Chandler said sincerely.

"Oh cos your mother would love that, wouldn't she?" Monica quipped.

"I don't care about her," Chandler rolled his eyes, kissing her head gently "promise."

"Fine, I promise," Monica said.

A few seconds lapsed and a silence settled, Chandler had his arms wrapped around her; he rested his chin on he head.

"It's going to be so hard, pretending I'm not with you tomorrow," Chandler said miserably, Monica remained silent for a few seconds before sniffing, Chandler frowned.

"Are you crying?" he asked her, touching her cheek affectionately.

"No," Monica said, her voice cracking slightly, Chandler sighed and pulled her to him again "what happens and they find out, you know we're not allowed to be together?" she asked.

"I don't know, babe," Chandler sighed sadly.

"Will you leave me?" Monica asked.

"Never," he promised.

"Why can't this be simple?" she asked rhetorically "other people our ages date."

"I know, it's not fair," he said, kissing her head again, he looked at his watch and sighed.

"We really should go, we've got an early start tomorrow," he told her, still hugging her loosely; he touched her face again and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Monica whispered.

"Then we won't," Chandler smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, at school."

"I love you," Monica whispered.

"I love you too, Mon," Chandler said "be safe going home, and remember what you promised me?"

"I do," Monica nodded "I'll see you tomorrow, Chandler."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips and watched as she slowly walked away, his heart hurt for sending her back to that family. She turned and waved and he waved back sadly, he loved that girl. Sure, they were only young themselves, but love doesn't know any number does it? He loved her and he was sure that he couldn't love anyone anymore than they loved one another; it was real, not foolish teenage love. Anyone could see that, if given the chance. But no one could see, no one could ever find out. Like Romeo and Juliet, their love, no matter how strong was 100%, completely and totally forbidden.

_Soooooooooooooo... thoughts, questions? Review for me please everyone, like I said, they're the sun to my sky... hmm, I can do better, ah, they're the ying to my yang... okay, that sucks. REVIEW please. :) x_


	2. A different league

_Pinch, punch, first of the month! Yes, that's right people, September is upon us.*sigh*_

_As you can see, I have actually updated this, which is long overdue, sorry. For those who are wondering, I have 'First Kiss' half-written, plenty ideas for 'Infatuated' and 'Come What May' too._

_Anyway, this chapter here is fairly mundane, but I actually planned this story (I know right, shocker) and trust me, drama and love is just around the corner, mwahahahaha! ;)_

_I still don't own Friends, so please don't attempt to sue me. I'm simply playing around with the characters and plot. _

**Chapter Two**_- A different league_

The autumn weather seemed as if it come around much too soon this year. It was only the first day back at school for most of America, and _already_ the summer weather had said its sad goodbye and turned its sunny back on everyone, leaving only the wind and the rain to send the students off Lincoln High.

Monica shivered as the cool wind nipped at her skin and blew through her dark hair; she wrapped her arms around herself protectively, attempting to shield herself from the bitter elements. She sighed softly, today was proving to be an incredibly miserable day indeed, and the bell for first lesson hadn't even rung yet. She had arrived to school earlier than most students did, purely because she wanted to get away from her parents as soon as she possibly could.

Monica sat on one of the benches in the back of the car park, watching from a lonely distance as students piled into the school grounds, most of which were positively buzzing with excitement about seeing their friends again after the summer break, swapping gossip and terrorising the newcomers, obviously the dismal weather had not had a bad effect on everyone, Monica observed sadly. In the whole half hour Monica had been at the school for, not a single person had even acknowledged her presence.

"It could be worse, though," Monica told herself silently, "They could be bullying you... again."

She sighed again and stared at her feet, deciding that torturing herself looking at the teenagers conversing was only going to make a bad day worse, in attempt to ignore the energized giggles; Monica turned her thoughts to the only thing that could cheer her mood; Chandler Bing.

They say that the taste of forbidden fruit tastes even sweeter than the taste of fruit you already have access too, and this concept isn't a new one either, really. Since the dawn of time, humans have been lured into the temptation of the illicit. Even since biblical times, people have not been able to avoid the temptation. How, if even Adam and Eve gave in to the temptation and they were ordered by _God_, are mere mortals like Monica and Chandler supposed to stay on the 'right side of the road'?

It wasn't like she even _wanted_ to fall in love with him. She hadn't even wanted a boyfriend, full stop. She wanted to make it through high school unscathed and untainted by the dramas that teenage relationships bring, but then, she met Chandler.

They talked. They became friends. And then he kissed her.

Since that very first kiss, she couldn't tear herself away from him, though her whole family forbid her to even _look_ at him, she couldn't bear the thought of breaking up with him. She was playing with fire by dating him, she was walking the dangerous line without a net, but it was all worth it. He was worth the angst.

Even though their relationship was secret and hidden, even though they had to steal moments together or sneak out at the dead of night to merely talk, it was all worth it. He made her happy, bought warmth to her neglected heart, soothed the ache of her parents abuse and in return she gave him her heart to hold and cherish. Sure, they were young, but like the old saying goes, _love knows no age_. It seemed unfair, though, that the world was against them, that their relationship was secret and hidden from the world. The one boy she'd fallen under the charm of and it had to be Chandler Bing. The very same Chandler Bing who's parents and hers were feuding over a mistake made before they were even born!

"Monica!"

She jumped a little, startled and snapped her thoughts back to reality, she blinked a few times and smiled as one of her only friends, Rachel Green, made her way towards her, grinning largely.

"Oh my god," Rachel sat next to her, "Guess who made the cheer squad again this year?" she asked rhetorically.

Monica smiled, happy for her friend, "That's great, Rach," Monica said supportively.

"I know," Rachel gushed, "And you _know _that the cheerleaders are just loved by the boys," she added.

"Hmmm," Monica said, plastering another smile onto her face. Personally, Monica didn't see the attraction the being a cheerleader, just 'cause they can wave a pom-pom in the air and dance around, they're automatically ranked better than everyone else.

Rachel flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled, completely buying Monica's fake smile, much to Monica's relief.

"Can you believe the summer is already over?" Rachel sighed, "I mean, we've just got back and they're forcing lessons upon us."

"It is school, Rachel," Monica rolled her eyes a little, "What did you..." she trailed off, her breath hitching slightly as she noticed Chandler from across car park, looking as perfect as ever. Her heart melted a little as he ran his fingers through his soft, chestnut brown hair, he looked her way and smiled subtly at her, so slightly others wouldn't notice.

Rachel frowned and nudged her friend in the ribs, "Earth to Monica," she said, smirking slightly as a blush graced her Monica's cheeks.

"S-sorry," Monica apologised, tearing her eyes away from her boyfriend.

Rachel followed where Monica had been gazing and a sly smile touched her lips, "Monica Geller, are you staring at Chandler?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" Monica gulped, "No, no way," she said.

Rachel titled her head to the side, "You totally have a crush on Chandler," she giggled.

"No I don't," Monica shook her head, "I just zoned out a little, that's all," she lied.

"Relax, Mon, I was just kidding."

"Oh," Monica sighed in minor relief.

"Besides, you and Chandler, that is a strange picture," Rachel continued.

"W-what, why?" Monica asked.

"Well firstly, your parents nearly took you out of the school when they found out he went here," Rachel rolled her eyes, "And secondly, you wouldn't stand a chance with him, Mon."

"Why?" Monica asked, trying to disguise her hurt as minor interest.

" I don't want to sound rude or anything, Mon, but he is way out of your league, besides, half the cheerleaders have asked him out this summer and he claimed he 'doesn't date'," Rachel said, making little air quotations with her fingers and shaking her head slightly.

"Really?" Monica breathed, her heart skipping a beat slightly, not many teenage boys she knew would turn down the 'perfect' cheerleaders in high school.

"Mmmhm," Rachel nodded, "Anyway, I've got to go, I'm meeting Chip in a minute."

Monica smiled, 'ditched again' she thought bitterly, "See you later, Rach," she smiled at her friend.

"See you, Mon," Rachel grinned before fleeing off to see her boyfriend. It wasn't fair, really. How could Rachel and Chip flaunt their relationship whereas she had to deny her's at all times?

**...**

_Ah, I actually am enjoying writing this. Next chapter isn't far off the horizon, and expect a 'Come What May' update soon too. In all honesty, my favourite story is Come What May, please give it a read; I'm sure you'll like it... Please, please, please review. It doesn't take long to leave feedback, good or bad, and I appreciate everyone that I get. Thank you for your reviews, so much, and favourite too. And thanks to the Twitterers too! Follow me at AmeliaLauren1 if you're on Twitter._

_Thank you for reading! :) xx_


	3. Blind

_Hello again everyone, aren't you just lucky people? Updated the very next day! I'd like to say this will last but then, that'd be a lie... Thank you for those who reviewed for me, I'm so pleased that you like my writing. :) It would appear that I've gotten you all thinking about why they're forbidden, I hope my reasons live up to your expectations. I understand that Rachel was hated a bit, but she did seem a little bitchy in high school, really, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll like her in a few chapters time... _

_Thanks again for your reviews. I still am not the owner of Friends by the way. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Three- **_Blind_

At the end of the tiresome school day, Chandler wanted nothing more than to see Monica, but he wasn't meeting her until late tonight in the children's play park again, so he had nothing more to do for now then to mope around at home, wondering what he did in his previous life to have to go through this. The day had been just as he expected it to be... horrible.

Sneaking around in a relationship _could_ be seen as fun and daring, but when you know how badly people will react, sneaking around becomes harder. It would be easier, if they'd shown themselves to be friends first, but no, when it came to them, even friendship was off the table! Why couldn't they see how wonderful they were together and leave them be?

What made their secret relationship worse was the fact that he had to pretend he didn't like her, like most other people did. It hurt him, though, and unquestionably hurt Monica too, that he had to ignore her and not even acknowledge her. It was heartbreaking to hear how harsh the world was when it came to Monica. They didn't even know her!

It was so frustrating. He wanted more than anything to stand up in front of the entire town, including his mother, and declare he loved her. But he couldn't, there was too much at stake. Too much risk.

The whole of Long Island knew of the Geller-Bing feud. They all knew what had happened nearly eighteen years previous; they all knew what had happened that night that tore the two family's ties, ripping their family's friendships apart. Everyone knew, and because of that, everyone had their opinions. And even though Monica was yet to be born when it happened, she, along with her elder brother, Ross, got the brunt of it. Avoided like the plague, though no one knew how bad life was for the youngest of Geller's. Luckily for Ross, though, he made his escape to go to New York to study a year early a few months ago.

They were so quick to judge and so reluctant to see what was happening, blinded by what had happened over a decade ago so they saw Monica as someone to be hated.

If only they knew the truth like Chandler did.

He knew that her parents were cruel and twisted people, drunken and abusive, driven to neglecting their daughter and making her feel worthless, to Chandler, though, she was worth more than the world and more. One day, one day not so far away from this very day, he'd save her. Just like in the movies he loved to watch, Chandler would be brave and they'd run to somewhere different, far away, where no one knew them.

He missed her terribly. He wanted to be with her. His already miserable mood was made all the worse when his eccentric and set-in-her-ways mother greeted him as he walked into the door.

"Chandler, darling," Nora smiled as she greeted him- which was bizarre, because she never usually did.

"Hey, mum," Chandler replied uneasily.

"I _know _that you're going to hate this," she began, "But I've arranged a blind date for you," she told him.

Chandler swallowed dryly and his mouth dropped open, shocked and appalled, "Mum," he gasped, "I don't need- want to be set up," he told her.

Nora rolled her eyes, unsurprised by her son's reaction, "I'm just worried about you," she said, "You're eighteen, Chandler, and you've not dated."

Chandler gritted his teeth, "I don't want to be set up," he repeated.

"You need a girlfriend," she said, "And you'll love Rhiannon, she's a lovely, bright, pretty, rich, _Christian_ girl."

Chandler sighed audibly, "Why are you so obsessed with finding a rich Christian girl for me?" he snapped, "I don't want to be set up and there is nothing wrong with dating a girl who isn't religious, I'm certainly not."

"Don't talk to me like that, Chandler," Nora retaliated in an angry tone, "You're going to meet Rhiannon tonight, okay?"

"I don't want-"

"You're going and that's final," Nora told him, "Now go and get changed, she'll be here in an hour," she said flatly before striding out of the hall.

With rising anger, Chandler kicked his bag on the floor and groaned loudly. Why were things to complicated?

**...**

Rhiannon was a nice person, but a bit too full of herself for his liking and well... she wasn't Monica. No girl was close to her. His mother had gone out for the evening after Rhiannon had arrived, not before blabbing on about 'giving it a serious try' to him first, though. It had taken all his strength not to shout at her and let the cat of out the bag. After talking for the best part of an hour about herself, Chandler was bored and terribly uncomfortable.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Rhiannon asked brightly, flicking her overly dyed blonde hair and smiling at him and leaning over the table, trying to seduce him, badly.

He sighed, "I-I'm sorry," Chandler said, "This isn't going to work out."

Rhiannon frowned, "You hardly know me, I think we'd be good together," she said, sliding her foot up his leg suggestively. Chandler inhaled sharply and jerked his leg away from her.

"Look," Chandler said, blushing a little, "I'm sorry I've wasted your time."

"Come on, Chandler," she pouted, "Give us a try."

Chandler shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, out of the blue... she kissed him. Forcing herself upon him and wrapping her arms around him, Chandler felt himself responding for a fraction of a second when he pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing?" Chandler yelled angrily, feeling dirty and disgusted.

"I-I'm sorry," Rhiannon said, "I thought a kiss would change-"

"Nothing," Chandler shouted, "It changes nothing."

"Chandler, I-"

"Go, leave."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Chandler yelled, grabbing her bag and thrusting it at her, "Get out," he shouted.

"Chandler-"

"Get. Out," he shouted again, trying to control his emotions. She'd kissed him, he couldn't believe it. Granted, she didn't know that he was in a relationship, but he felt so horrible, dirty, guilty...

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave already," he shouted at her.

"God, you really are as insane as they say, aren't you?" Rhiannon snapped before striding out of the house, the door slammed shut and the tears began to fall.

**...**

"What the hell?" Monica exclaimed as something hit her window, disturbing the silence of the night. Monica had been reading a book quite adequate for her situation, Romeo and Juliet, one of her favourite stories. Having very little friends growing up, Monica would often burry herself in books, classic and new, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre... She loved the romance of it all, never in her life time, though, did she think that her life would end up like one of her novels.

Wearily, Monica pulled back the cream curtains and peered outside cautiously. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted Chandler in her garden, staring up at her.

She opened her window and looked down at him, "Chandler, what're you doing here?" she hissed.

"Are your parents in?" he whispered, even from this distance, he sounded sad.

"No, they've gone out tonight," she replied quietly.

"C-can I come in?" he asked.

Monica nodded, "I'll meet you around the back door," she told him, Chandler nodded and jogged around the garden.

Guilt ridden and aching to see her, he waited impatiently for Monica. It seemed like an eternity before her door opened at last.

"Chandler-" she begun, but was cut off suddenly by his lips crashing against her's, he needed so desperately to be with her, remember her kisses, how sweet and soft her lips were against him, how she smelled. He wanted to forget that Rhiannon had kissed him.

He pulled back and stared at her with tears in her eyes, "What's happened?" Monica asked gently, touching his cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, her expression was concerned for him, she ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"Chandler, what's happened?" she asked again.

Chandler exhaled, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Monica smiled and took his hand in her's, "Come on," she pulled him into the house, closing the door behind her before leading him to her small, spotless bedroom. They sat on her bed, holding each other closely.

"What's happened?"

"My mum set me up on a blind date," he begun sadly, "And she kissed me."

Monica frowned, "She really did that?"

"Yeah," Chandler sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It-it isn't your fault," Monica assured him. Though the news made her sad, she certainly didn't need his apologies.

"I let her kiss me," he said miserably, pulling her as close as possible, "I-I mean I stopped it, but-"

"But nothing," Monica said, interrupting him. She leaned against him, her eyes brimming with salty tears, "You stopped it."

"I know, I just feel-"

"I understand," Monica said, "But you stopped it, I know you, Chandler, I know you're beating yourself up about this, don't."

Chandler sighed, "I hate this," he said.

"Me too," Monica agreed, lying back on her bed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chandler lay back with her, taking her hand.

"It won't be like this forever," Monica said, "One day we'll be able to be together, publically."

"I can't wait for that day," he said, "It-it isn't even are fault what happened-"

"Let's not talk about that," Monica said quietly, "I-I need you tonight."

"Can I stay?" he asked, "Here, tonight."

"As long as you leave before morning," she replied, leaning over to kiss him again. He cradled her head in his fingers and closed his eyes, comforted by the fact she wasn't mad at him for what Rhiannon had done.

"I will," Chandler promised.

"It was horrible today," Monica sighed, "Rachel thinks you're out of my league."

"That's ridiculous," Chandler said.

"Is it?"

"What?" Chandler asked, "Of course it is, Rachel doesn't know what she's talking about, Mon."

Monica sighed, "You could have anyone, and yet you chose me."

"I wouldn't choose anyone different," he said honestly, "Ever."

"All of those girls would love to date you," Monica said, "They're all smarter and prettier-"

"No one," Chandler said, "Is more beautiful than you."

"Really?" Monica asked, beginning to cry.

"Really, you're the most beautiful girl in the school," he told her.

"I love you," Monica said, rolling over a little, "And don't worry about the kiss with that girl, I trust you."

"I know," he whispered, "I know."

**...**

_So, what do you all think? Please let me know in a review. I love to hear what you all think... ;) x_


	4. Liar, Liar

_**Notice: **__Okay, so I uploaded this yesterday via my iPod, and the link was broken, which explains why no one could read it. Thank you to Cynthia Salander, for pointing that out! :)_

_**A/N: **__Do your eyes deceive you? No they don't, this really is __**another**__ update! _

_I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories for me, you're all amazing people, who have made a girl very, very happy indeed. Each review brings a smile to my face, so thank you for that. I'm glad you all liked how Monica forgave Chandler- I didn't see her getting mad at him, he didn't do anything wrong in my eyes..._

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I own Friends, do I own Friends? No!_

**Chapter Four-**** Liar, Liar**

Monica Geller had learnt the hard way that whilst you're at high school, there is more than just letters and numbers that you can learn. She had learnt about the horrible underbelly of teenage life, and how teenagers can be incredibly cruel, nasty and vindictive when they choose you as their victim. Since she was just a young girl herself, Monica had been living on the constant receiving end of many bullies insult and harassments; she'd been forced to endure both the physical pain and emotional anguish which comes with being a constant victim to her peers. She was born a victim, and through her entire life Monica had to carry the extremely weighty burden on her shoulders like a permanent shell. Everywhere she went, she attracted bullies like they were magnetised towards her, drawn to her.

And she also learnt that whilst some teenagers can be friendly and kind, they tell some of worst and cruellest lies in history, particularly the students of Lincoln High School, who were notorious for their abilities to spread endless lies around the school. They were infamous and unrelenting when it came to telling rumours, the popular students in particular could easily have something spread across the school in a flash, because for some reason that Monica could not fathom, people would believe whatever their told by a cheerleader or football player, no matter how ridiculous the rumour is.

Unfortunately for Monica, more often than not, these rumours were centred on herself, none of which were ever true, but just as painful to hear. Of course, as she got older, Monica blocked out the talk that her peers swapped throughout the day and decided not to listen to what they were saying about her, she didn't want to hear it. Like the old saying goes, _ignorance is bliss,_ right? Besides, she figured that there's only a certain amount of times you can listen to some made up crap about yourself or family, or hear that you're a slut, prostitute, pregnant, gay, drug addicted or an alcoholic, or all the above.

But today, in a rather strange and bizarre turn of events, Monica was actually trying to find out what the latest rumour was. Not because she the rumour involved her _directly_, or because she saw any importance in what her fellow classmates thought, but because today, the rumours were about Chandler, and that was very strange.

She thought of a few ways of finding out what they were saying about her boyfriend, and she had even considered asking Lincoln High's gossip queen, Rachel, about it. She was sure to know what was happening, there wasn't a rumour that Rachel Green didn't know about, though after yesterdays 'he's out of your league' conversation, she didn't really want to bring it up with her. And thankfully, Monica didn't have to ask her, because this rumour was a big one indeed, and everyone was talking about it. His name was on everyone's lips, including the quieter children who never used to care about them.

It made Monica so angry when she heard what they were saying about her, she knew he was going to be torn up about it.

"I can't believe that Chandler would do that to her," she'd heard, "God, what are arse," they were saying... just hearing people saying that was like being hit in the stomach.

It turns out that Rhiannon hadn't kept quiet about her 'date' with Chandler last night. In fact, Rhiannon had gone all out to lie to everyone about what happened. She'd told everyone that last night Chandler had convinced her to have sex with him, promising they'd be in a relationship, then chucking her out of bed and onto the streets after he was done, thus branding Chandler a player and a jerk. She hated listening to it, hearing people endlessly belittling her beloved boyfriend, calling him names.

No one listened to Chandler, no one asked him if it was true or not. Well, who would do, anyway? All it took was Rhiannon to flick her blonde hair, give them a few false tears and the poor hurt bunny look- and everyone jumped on the bandwagon, so to speak.

God, that bitch, Monica thought bitterly, seething angry. Was she that upset Chandler had turned her down she'd make sure a terrible lie? Monica wondered, sadly, how Chandler was fairing up. Knowing him as well as she did, she knew this would be hurting him.

And it certainly was. Chandler was furious, resentfully angry at Rhiannon. No one would believe him over the 'poor little girl'. He was devastated. Chandler was a boy who kept himself to himself, he kept his head down, had a handful of friends, none of which had stood up for him, and all his life, he'd just muddled through alone, blending in with the crowd, just the way he liked it. But now, now he was the centre of attention, and he hated it. Despite the fact that everyone knew of the feud between the Geller's and Bing's people wanted to hear about Monica more than him, her family certainly took the brunt of the towns anger.

The rumour followed Chandler around like a shadow, and by the time his last lesson came around, there wasn't a student or teacher that didn't know what had supposedly happened. When he walked into this English class at the end of the day, everyone turned their judgmental eyes on him and began whispering in a low, disgusted tone. He rushed straight to his seat and kept his head down, ignoring them to the best he could. But he couldn't block them out. He realised, sadly, that this is what Monica had to put up with all the time. He didn't know how she did it.

As all of the students chattered about him around him, he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey, Chandler," he heard someone sneer, Chandler stared more intently at the work in front of him.

Something hit his head and Chandler turned around reluctantly, "May I help you," he said, "Or did you miss the bin?" he asked, gesturing towards the ball of paper on the floor by his feet.

The boy scoffed, "Is it true that you done Rhiannon last night?" he asked.

"No," he clenched his fists tightly, "It isn't."

"I bet it is," the boy derided, "Do 'em and leave 'em, is that your new motto. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't," Chandler snapped and turned back to his work, his jaw locked and his face still. He couldn't concentrate on his work, he wondered if Monica had heard the rumour yet. He gulped; what if Monica believed them? She'd finish it with him. He was surprised when Monica hadn't got even a tiniest bit mad with him about what had actually happened yesterday, she had every right to be mad. He didn't know what he'd do without Monica in her life.

This rumour stung even worse when he considered the fact that he hadn't even slept with Monica yet, and he is head over heels for her. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Monica, God; he wanted that a lot, but they were taking things slow and he didn't mind that at all.

When the bell for the last lesson rang, he took a detour by Monica's locker, slipping a note into it before fleeing out of the school, counting down the hours until he could see Monica again. He needed to make sure she knew this was a massive lie, and he needed her comfort.

**...**

As Monica waited in the secluded area of the forest style park, Monica re-read Chandler's note. He sounded terrified.

_Dear Mon, please meet me after school... the usual place. I need to see you, I need to explain... it isn't true what you've heard, I couldn't ever hurt you. I love you. _

_Chandler x_

She knew Chandler wouldn't ever cheat on her. He didn't have it in him to do so; he was so sweet, and romantic, when he wanted to be. In her eyes, he was the perfect boyfriend, and she knew he'd had many chances to cheat with various hot girls, even last night; he could have done it easily. But never, ever did he give into temptation. Just seeing the tears in his eyes last night when someone had kissed _him_ just reinforced all that. He wasn't a cheater. He wouldn't hurt her, and she didn't doubt that, just like he didn't doubt she would ever cheat on him.

She was getting worried now, though. It was getting late, and he hadn't shown up, which was so unlike Chandler to do so. She was desperate to see Chandler, to make sure that he knew she wasn't angry at him. Monica tapped her foot on the floor for ages, until she heard him clear his throat behind her.

"M-Mon?" she heard him saying, in such a quiet, frail voice. Monica turned around quickly, her breath caught in her throat and her mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"Oh my God," Monica gasped. He was in a bad way, a very bad way. Beaten up. His face was covered in bruises, a dark shadow over one eye showed the start of a black eye, his lip was cut and swollen, he looked tired, hurt. Her heart broke.

She ran over to him, "Oh God, oh God," she said tearfully, touching his cheek, searching her face desperately, he remained silent and just put his arms around her, ignoring the pain in her ribs as Chandler held her, just wanting her close.

"Chandler," she whispered, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm okay," Chandler replied, but his voice was wavering, it sounded like he was going to cry.

Monica sighed, "Don't give me all that," she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him to a wooden bench, "Chandler you've been beaten up, what happened, sweetie?" she asked, she ran her fingers over him tentatively, her heart breaking at the sight of him, distressed, battered.

Chandler sighed, pulling Monica close, even though it hurt, "Rhiannon's brothers heard about what I was meant to have done."

Monica gasped again, "Chandler," she whispered, he cringed again, "We need to get you to a hospital, sweetie."

"No," Chandler shook his head, he was starting to cry, she'd never seen this side of him before, never seen him so vulnerable.

"Then let me clean you up," she whispered, shyly running her fingers across his arm.

"You don't need to."

"Chandler, when my parents beat me up the last time, you took me home and cleaned me up," she said tearfully, he grimaced at the memory, "Now I'm not taking no for an answer."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"What hurts, honey?" she asked.

"Everything," he admitted, letting his walls come down.

Monica kissed his hand and gripped it tightly, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

She felt sick; she couldn't believe that someone beat up her boyfriend, her lovely, sweet boyfriend. She sniffed and begun to cry.

"I hate this," he said, "I didn't sleep with her, you know that, right?" he asked Monica, sounding worried.

"Of course, I never doubted you," she said, Chandler relaxed a little.

"Let me clean you up," Monica said, he nodded slowly. Monica ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair, gazing deep into his eyes. Their love story was getting more complicated, how much more could these two stand?

**...**

_And for everyone who thought that Rhiannon would make a come-back, give yourself a pat on the back..._

_Please review! :)_


	5. Love you and miss you

_Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? I've been MIA for a while, sorry, but I think that my university is trying to kill me with essays, lab files and reports... Oh well. I will catch up on all the updates of your stories soon & try to update soon, now that it's half term. I missed you guys over these last weeks; I enjoy writing for you and reading your work. I can honestly say that this is my favourite fandom, I couldn't think of a better one to write for. :)_

_Thank you so much for all your reviews, they make me so happy and makes all the work (and stress) of writing so worth it! And yeah, Rhiannon's a bitch isn't she? I'd like to say she won't make more appearances, but... that'd be a lie. I love to make really horrible characters, like Kip in 'Come What May' (which will be updated soon!) but writing pregnancies are hard, but I love writing about it too... _

_Anyway, I still haven't managed to buy Friends, so I don't own them._

**Chapter Five****- Love you and miss you**

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica's waist and held her tightly and firmly against his body, ignoring the stinging sensation that was slowly spreading through his entire ribcage, his fingers dug deeply into her tiny hip bones, so much so that he was probably hurting her. But even if he was, Monica didn't make any attempt to move from him embrace and simply wrapped her arms around him in response. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to, all they wanted to do was cling to each other as they sat together on Monica's bed, they held each other silently, as if their lives depended on it.

And in some ways, their lives did depend on it, because they were each other's life support. Who else was going to stick up for them when times were hard like this? Their families?- Monica certain couldn't, because most of her problems stemmed from them, and Chandler's weren't much better. Their friends?- no, neither Monica or Chandler had many friends that they could count on. They just had each other and their love, the question was, though, was their love going to be strong enough?

Monica looked up at him through her lashes, scared to look into his eyes; they held so much pain and fear that it really scared her and broke her heart. She now knew how Chandler felt after seeing her in a similar condition... she felt every bruise and cut, she felt his pain in her heart and his tears in her eyes.

It wasn't fair.

Monica sniffed and twisted around in his arms, touching his cheek affectionately, she sighed softly, "We need to get you cleaned up," she told him quietly.

"I'm fine," Chandler lied, avoiding her hurt gaze.

"You know you've never been good at lying to me, don't you?" Monica sighed, rolling her eyes at him, "Come on, let me help you."

Chandler sighed, before nodding reluctantly.

"It'll be okay," Monica told him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Chandler nodded again and shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to suppress a look of pain.

Monica shuffled off of her bed and ducked down, rummaging underneath the old mattress to find the first aid box she stored there, Chandler watched her with a sad expression on his face.

"You keep a first aid kit under your bed?" he questioned.

Monica looked away as she put the box down, "I put one in my room, and one in Ross's so we could look after each other after our parents... y'know," she trailed off, shrugging slightly.

Chandler inhaled sharply, "Mon..."

"It's fine," she said, shaking her head, "Come on, shirt off."

"It isn't fine," Chandler said, touching her hand as she reached for the green box, "You shouldn't have to-"

"Shirt off," she instructed him again, ignoring his comment.

Chandler sighed as he pulled the shirt over his head, wincing slightly at the pain in his torso. Monica looked up again, regretting it immediately when she saw him.

"Oh my God," she gasped. He was covered in bruises, she thought she was going to be sick, but plastered on a brave face regardless. Chandler looked down and couldn't help but letting out a little gasp too at the sight of himself, he looked terrible, absolutely terrible.

Wordlessly, Monica began to tend to him, cleaning each cut up tentatively, all the while battling with the tears in her eyes. She hated that she cried a lot lately, since she was a little girl she'd learnt that crying never got her anywhere, actually, it used to get her in more trouble, and it showed how weak she was feeling. _Never let them see you're down, _that's what Ross used to say to her.

Chandler flinched slightly as Monica pulled a shard of glass from above his eye; he bit his lip, trying not to make a sound of pain.

"Sorry," Monica apologised sadly, seeing through Chandler's attempt to look unfazed.

"It's fine," Chandler assured her, "You have a gentle touch."

Monica smiled slightly, "Well, I had a lot of practice," she commented, a little bitterly.

Chandler caught her hand again, but this time, held it tightly instead of letting it go, he touched her cheek with his other hand and turned her face to him.

"Promise me that you'll get out of here, soon," he said, "You shouldn't be here."

Monica exhaled shakily, a tear escaping her wall of defence and rolling down her cheek, Chandler ran his thumb over her cheek, brushing it away. He hated seeing her crying, there was something so heartbreaking about it. She nodded slowly.

"One day, we'll both get away from here," she told him, trying to smile at him.

"Yeah, we will," Chandler leaned forwards, kissing her gently, "We deserve to get away from the angst."

"We do," Monica agreed, "But it was the angst that brought us together, and I am so glad that we're together."

Chandler smiled despite the situation and snaked his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his shoulders, careful to avoid the many bruises and leaned her head against him, "So am I," he told her, "But I mean it, you need to get away. You shouldn't get hurt like this."

"You're hurt too," Monica sighed.

"Yes, but I was hurt by two boys who thought I used their sister for sex," Chandler said, stoking her hair affectionately, "Not by my parents."

"It doesn't make it any better," Monica said dryly.

"I know," Chandler said, "But what you go through, you shouldn't have to..."

Monica sighed, knowing that she wasn't didn't stand any chance winning this argument, and sadly knowing that Chandler was right.

"I should probably get going soon," Chandler told.

"Are you going to be okay?" Monica asked him, narrowing her eyes accusingly as he shrugged nonchalantly, pretending he was okay; typical man and typical Chandler to pretend that everything is alright.

"I don't want you to go," Monica admitted, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "I hardly see you in the day, and we only get what, an hour at most together at night. I miss you."

Chandler touched her cheek again and sighed, "I'll go home and show my face to my mum," he said, "And when she's asleep, I'll come back, yeah?"

Monica smiled and nodded, "What do you think you're mum will say about your bruises?"

Chandler scoffed, "She has a date, again," he said, pulling his shirt back on, "I doubt she'd notice if I lost a leg. She doesn't care."

Monica kissed his forehead sweetly, "I care."

"I know," Chandler smiled at her, he squeezed her shoulders, "Who needs parents, eh?"

Monica smiled despite herself, "I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait," Chandler said, leaning in to kiss her again, he closed his eyes, savouring every second before he had to leave.

"I'm going to miss you," Monica said shyly.

"I know, babe," Chandler said, "I'll miss you too."

Monica kept on smiling at him until Chandler was out of sight, and then the tears started. Seeing Chandler like that was worse than when she'd been beaten up, Chandler was right, they had to get away from Long Island, and soon.

**...**

_The clocks go back tonight! EXTRA HOUR IN BED! :D_

_Anyway, thank you for reading lovely's! Don't forget to review! :)_


End file.
